


Sacrifice...

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Series: Mas and Sheev's secret relationship. [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Kink, M/M, Sith Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: Did you ever hear about that old Sith Ritual only a few knew about?...
Relationships: Mas Amedda/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Mas and Sheev's secret relationship. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392472
Kudos: 2





	Sacrifice...

It was that day of the week. The day that people who know, sacrifice.

They sacrifice their blood, hair and skin to the Dark Side of the Force. Theirs and their loved ones. This is an ancient Sith tradition very few have heard of. Even intimidating Sith Lords of the past don't know.

Mas knew that he was a participant. His Lord had told him a wild night on the bed. He seemed excited. So was Amedda.

The room was dark, and empty of furniture. Actually, there was only a giant altar made of hard and cold rock. Some candles that burned with red like blood fire lit the atmosphere a bit. And speaking of atmosphere, the room was foggy as well.

This excited the Chagrian so much. He could feel his chest stinging as be walked in, wearing only a white, hospital-like robe. His feel bare, feeling the cold rocky floor underneath him.

He swallowed hard, feeling his member hardening slightly, thinking of his favourite white, manly hands cutting on his skin with his favourite blade that no one else should touch, no one other than him.

There he was. His silhouette showing on a throne behind the altar.

"Come, my child..." His deep, intimidating, and at the same time inviting voice echoed in the room.

"Yes, My Dear Lord. At your s- s- service as always!"

"I sense... Excitement?! You filthy Vice Chancellor!" He cackled. "I know how you like it... Being cut with that blade... Feeling your warm blood colding on your skin!"

"Y- y- yes, My Lord..." He managed to say, both embarrassed and aroused by the Sith Lord's words.

The man rised from his throne and slowly walked towards the politician. His elegant hand showing off the old usual vibroblade, and sharpened recently, of course.

Mas gulped again. _My..._

His heart was beating faster every second His Lord was approaching him.

Finally. He touched him. With the blade, he tore his robe in half and forced him to bend in front of the altar. Oh, how Mas liked that...

Elegantly, and almost airy, Sheev cut a thin line across his spine, and deep pink blood sprang out. The Chagrian moaned as he felt the cold air on his fresh wound.

"Is it good, eh? Is it? You like it already, you needy...."

He also teased his hole with a finger, as he was smearing his blood on his skin. He put a finger in, then two, then three. Mas took a sharp, deep breath of satisfaction.

With the next scratch of the blade on his chest, he nearly screeched, and his eyes were filled with tears that ran down his face, wetting the altar, and it shined with blue colour in the middle.

"Yes, yes! Prepare my altar for the next part! You're doing so well, my Dearest...."

And then, blood drops fell on the altar too, and the light turned red this time.

"Now, now..." Sheev said and pushed him lower on the altar, making him trying to use his hands to support him on the thing.

Mas felt a huge, familiar cock going in him, and this time, he couldn't resist whimpering.

"Yes, yes! That voice is so melodic, my Dear Mas! More, please!"

Holy Force!

All this intensity made Mas come with power. Sheev took some of his semen and smeared it in the altar too. This time, the light turned bright white.

"Yes! YES! Now you have given all of you to the Dark Side!"

Mas couldn't speak, ge could only scream with excitement.

A few moments later, Sheev was also finished, but the ritual was still ongoing.

"This isn't the end, my love." He said, and cut an X on both of their wrists.

Then, he placed them together, mixing their blood together, as he muttered some ancient Sith spells. Mas swears he saw his eyes turning blank red as he did, and he was intimidatingly arousing.

At the end, he poored their blessed blood in the altar, and it turned golden. A deep, godlike voice was heard in the room. It was Darth Bane, Sheev explained.

"Congratulations, my husband." He said with an amused smile.

"What?!" Mas exclaimed, obviously surprised as hell.

"This was a Sith Marriage. Only a few are said to have ever happened. And one of the few was ours..."

When Mas' brain finally _digested_ well the information, he burst in tears, and fell in his arms, sqeaking and sobbing like no tomorrow, while having a goofy smile on his lips.

"There there... I'll get you to bed now... You must be so tired after that..."


End file.
